heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
墨菲斯托
Mephisto is a Ranged Assassin from the Diablo universe. He is a highly aggressive Mage who deals incredible sustained damage by reducing the cooldowns of his abilities when damaging enemies. Dul’Mephistos, the Lord of Hatred, is said to the be most cunning among his brethren. Even while imprisoned in a soulstone, his vile influence corrupted the Zakarum and manipulated them into breaking the seal, giving him free reign to reunite the Prime Evils and enslave humanity. Background Mephisto is one of three Prime Evils, alongside his brothers Baal and Diablo. Like all the Great Evils, Mephisto was born from one of the seven heads of Tathamet. He is the eldest of three Prime Evils, and is known for being cunning and manipulative, pulling the strings behind many of the major events that unfolded during his rule over the Burning Hells, while commanding armies against the High Heavens. Mephisto's daughter, Lilith, was responsible for the creation of the world of men, Sanctuary, alongside her lover, Inarius, as a way to escape from the Eternal Conflict that forever plagued their existence. Once Mephisto and his brothers learned of it, they made their efforts to slowly infiltrate Sanctuary and conquer it for the Burning Hells. Mephisto created the Triune, a religious order to hide their power from the High Heavens, as well to corrupt the mind of the men from afar. Directly under the Prime Evils in power are the Lesser Evils - Andariel, Duriel, Belial and Azmodan. The four Lesser Evils rose up against the Primes, and despite the efforts of Mephisto and his brothers, they were cast out of Hell into the mortal realm of Sanctuary. As the Three appeared on Sanctuary they were very weak and roamed the world for forty years, spreading terror, destruction and hatred wherever they went. Eventually however the Horadrim, a united order of mages, was created by Tyrael to hunt down and imprison the Prime Evils. Mephisto was the first to be captured and then taken to the city of Kurast, where the Zakarum church was entrusted with guarding him. Mephisto does not stay silent for long. He immediately begins to try and corrupt the priesthood and its archbishops. Mephisto continued to strengthen his hold over Kurast, and by the time Diablo and Baal arrived to meet him little except for fanatical Zakarum zealots remained. Together the Three opened a portal to Hell through which Diablo stepped through to once again secure their hold over the Burning Hells. Mephisto remained in Kurast, but was killed shortly thereafter by the heroes pursuing Diablo. The heroes then took his soulstone with them to Hell, where they smashed it at the Hellforge. Gameplay Summary Mephisto a slippery Assassin with a hit-and-run gameplay style, capable of dealing high amounts of sustained damage in organized teams that can pin down opponents in crowd control chains. He is notable as his trait, , causes his Basic Abilities to reduce the cooldown of all his Basic Abilities, essentially allowing him to get resets as long he hits enemy Heroes. Overall, he fits into most team compositions thanks to his flexibility and talent diversity. Strengths *Considerably high waveclear. *Fantastic at follow ups from the rest of the team. * pierces all opponents, making Mephisto very effective in lane skirmishes, as minions won't be a problem to hinder his ability to hit enemy Heroes. * is Mephisto main form of sustained damage, which scales as it hits opponents repeatedly. * is a quick way to get into combat in order to deal as much damage as possible and then teleport back to safety. **Mephisto will teleport back even if he is rooted or stunned. * rewards Mephisto for hitting multiple opponents with his abilities in order to maximize the cooldown reduction. **It can be further improved by talents such as and , further boosting his cooldown reduction. * is global-range Heroic that will hit opponents even if they are in stealth. * covers a huge radius and can incapacitate the entire enemy team if well timed. Weaknesses *Relatively mana intensive, despite not having very high costs on his abilities. *Requires careful positioning to make the best of his abilities. *Not very effective at clearing mercenary camps. *Relies on setups from allies in order to maximize his damage. *Lacks burst damage. *High learning curve. * has a small cast time that should be taken in consideration when aiming. * only affects enemies in the circle, meaning Mephisto is vulnerable and won't deal any damage to opponents at melee range. * is very telegraphed as it leaves an indicator of where Mephisto will teleport back, meaning it is not effective as a escape tool. **Mephisto will not teleport back if he is subject of abilities that remove him from the battlefield temporarily, such as Stitches' or entering Blaze's . * only grants cooldown reduction if Mephisto hits enemy Heroes with Basic Abilities, meaning he gets no value when hitting minions. * has a startup and can be anticipated by Heroes that can shield themselves from damage. * is easy to avoid due being a slow skillshot with a cast time, resulting in a very telegraphed attack. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Tips * 's range is the same as Mephisto basic attack range. Take this in consideration when trying to hit opponents and maximize his damage output. *Try to hit as many enemies as possible with Mephisto's Basic Abilities to maximize the cooldown reduction from . Talent Builds *Skull Missile Build: *Lightning Nova Build: *Spell Power Build: *Lord of Hatred Build: Matchups Pairings TBA Effective foes TBA Skins ;Lord of Hatred (base) ;Star Wraith :The Eternal Empire is built upon conquest and servitude, but not all planets submit easily. Upon the Star Lord's command, the legion of Star Wraiths descend upon rebellious worlds leaving only scarred husks in their wake. Development In August 20, 2018, Mephisto was announced as a playable Hero. Videos Hero Spotlight Mephisto (EU) Trivia *Mephisto appeared in the promotional trailer for the Heroes Founder's Pack alongside Baal.2015-01-21, Heroes Founder's Pack. Facebook, accessed on 2015-01-21 *Paul Eiding, Mephisto's voice actor, is credited for voicing many other characters from all Diablo games aside from the Lord of Hatred, most notably the Narrator in both [https://diablo.wikia.com/Diablo_I Diablo] and [https://diablo.wikia.com/Diablo_II Diablo II], Aidan (the Warrior) in Diablo I, and Mayor Holus in Diablo III. *Some of Mephisto's abilities and talents make reference to the Diablo universe: ** , one his Heroic Abilities, is the name of his lair in Diablo II. ** , one his level 13 talents, is a reference to a legendary sword of the same name found in Diablo III, which in the lore is a blade forged by Hephasto, the head armorer of the Burning Hells, at Mephisto's command. Patch changes *... References